infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Demon Killer/Origins of Cocytus
Back in the year 1993, in a town called Wilshton. A 17 year old boy name Cale Caden (who was a courier , just like Cole) was sent to deliver a package to another guy named Dr. Lavernius Carter who was a physicist studying how water could be used as an energy source. When Cale got to the scientist, Carter remark "ah Cale, it's good to see you" he said it in a tone familiar to Cale and made him reply "have we met?" Dr. Carter revealed that he was a friend of Cale's father. Carter then asked if Cale brought the package he asked for which he did. Cale grabbed the item from his pack, it was a cube the size of Cale's head, it felt cold and it was very light. Suddenly, a surge of power shook the building while Cale kept hearing a voice inside saying "help me" over and over. Then, an explosion came in. It caused merely a rumble towards the civilians outside the building but that rumble did in fact caused deaths from the other buildings and homes that crumbled and smashed down on to people. Then, all the water froze with snow storms to follow. It became a second ice age for the people. Cale was frozen alive, merely in hibernation for time to go by on him. 18 years later, all the ice have melted and Cale found himself in a hospital in New Marais. His new found powers acted up out of control and it made Cale make a run for it and his powers were so out of control that people began to become frozen in ice when Cale would walk by them. It all stopped when Cale entered an alley way. He began to hear that same voice but this time, it said "you are what Syrtur fears, it is your duty to stop him, you must save them". When Cale heard the those words, he looked at the ice that followed him while he ran, and then he somehow melted it by raising his hand upon the ice. Cale was amazed. Cale tried to practice his powers, controlling it every time he used his powers but in a way he still couldn't control the powers to a point. After he was done practicing his powers for the 7th time, Cale found one of his friends. His name was Joseph "Joe" Richards. Before the frozen blast, Joe was merely 12 years old, now he is 29. Cale was not aware of him being frozen in ice for 18 years, that's what Joe had told him. Joe began to do workout and mechanics. This landed him the ability to help Cale after seeing him using his superpowers. Joe founded a suit off the corpse of one of those ice soldiers, he tailored it up a bit, made better looking, easier and safer for Cale to use. Cale tried to come up with a name for him since he knew this means him being a superhero. After reading a book "The Inferno", he compared himself to one of the rivers of hell (Kokytus) being a frozen river that covers Lucifer. This brought the idea of him being "The ice that inprisons the devil". So he decided his name should be Cocytus. And so, a new superhero was born. Category:Blog posts